The Surgery Branch of the National Cancer Institute supplies general surgical consultation and all emergency surgical consultation for the National Institutes of Health. In the course of this work, many collaborations are established with other groups. We have been collaborating in research on the treatment of hyperparathyroidism, the role of splenectomy in management of hematologic abnormalities, and in studies of gastric function of postoperative patients.